cyberpunkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyberpunk Fanon:Policies
Hello and welcome to Cyberpunk Fanon. Here, you'll be able to create and share your own stories, characters, and more based on Mike Pondsmith's Cyberpunk universe—before you do, however, you should familiarize yourself with the policies and guidelines that govern this place. What, surprised we have rules? Even Night City has its laws... Happy reading, Choombas! GOLDEN RULES OF PARTICIPATION To make sure everyone here is having a good time, Cyberpunk Fanon implements some very basic rules that everyone has to follow. These are the "Golden Rules of Participation", and they are as follows: 1. Keep It Cyberpunk — This is the Cyberpunk Fanon, so naturally, any and all content posted here must be related to Mike Pondsmith's Cyberpunk universe. It's perfectly fine to borrow elements from other sources, but it should ultimately be grounded in Pondsmith's Dark Future. If you want to write a story about Star Trek or Final Fantasy, there are more accommodating places for that than here. 2. Be Courteous — As the old saying goes, treat others the way you wish to be treated; that applies just as much here as it does in the real world. That means personal insults, harassment, and generally being a dick will lead to an administrative response. If you have an issue with someone, either talk it out respectfully or speak with an administrator about it. 3. Assume Good Faith — Assume that all other users who submit to Cyberpunk Fanon are doing so with good intentions, unless you have evidence of non-constructive or disruptive intent. If you're working on a collaborative project and disagree with another user's edits, discuss the topic with them until you reach an amicable result for the both of you. Do NOT reverse good-faith edits without providing an edit summary that states a legitimate reason as to why. 4. No Bad-Faith Editing — Any non-constructive actions that prove detrimental to the wiki's well-being are considered bad-faith editing; these are strictly prohibited. Vandalism, spam, and trolling are all acts that can lead to an instant block from contributing to the wiki, spanning from a week to indefinitely depending upon the severity. If you see anyone being intentionally disruptive, do NOT interact and simply report them to an administrator. 5. No Multiple Accounts — When contributing to Cyberpunk Fanon, each user is limited to doing so via one (1) account. Alternate accounts are not allowed, as they have the potential to be used for deceptive reasons, such as avoiding blocks. The ONLY exception to this is if you absolutely can't recover your original account. If that is the case, you must inform the admins of your new account. 6. No Plagiarism — This should go without saying, but don't submit someone else's work and try to pass it off as your own. If you have evidence that someone here has stolen your or another person's work, report them to an administrator. NOTE: Failure to follow these basic guidelines can result in receiving warnings or a wiki block, depending upon the severity. CONTENT POLICY Now that you've got the basics down, we can get into the content policy. The content policy governs what sort of Cyberpunk-related material is and is not allowed on Cyberpunk Fanon. MATURE CONTENT The world of Cyberpunk is intended to be a setting for mature stories and complex characters, so certain themes not suitable for those under the age of eighteen are likely to come up. That said, Wikia has it's own policies that Cyberpunk Fanon are subject to and we must endeavor to stay within those guidelines. Nuance is key when handling these themes. 1. PROFANITY — Profanity is allowed here, as long as it is to a metered extent. Articles that contain excessive usage will likely be tagged with a Profanity template. Racist, religious, and homophobic slurs are forbidden. If you want to show that a character is a racist or sexist, there are nuanced ways of doing so without using hate speech throughout your work. 2. SEXUALITY — Stories and images that contain suggestive material are allowed as long as they are done in mildly and in good form. Anything excessive or overtly pornographic are not allowed for obvious reasons. Detailed depictions or descriptions of sex acts and genitalia should be avoided. If you're not sure if something is excessively graphic or not, it is. As with profanity, there are ways to include these themes into your work without being clumsy and heavy-handed. 3. VIOLENCE — Violence is fine, but be smart about it. Unless you want to sound like an edgy twelve-year old writing a manifesto, you should exercise restraint when describing acts of violence in your work. Images that depict detailed and excessive levels of real-world brutality (ie. lynchings, graphic crime scene photos, etc.) are not allowed. REAL-WORLD CONTENT Everything submitted to Cyberpunk Fanon must pertain to the Cyberpunk universe rather than the real world. Any stories, names, characters, and incidents submitted to this wiki must be fictitious. Any depictions of real persons, places, or events will be removed. If you want to make a statement about current events, do so on one of the many forums across the internet dedicated to just that. If your work happens to be loosely inspired by, or bear some similarities to the real-world that is fine but again, the universe and everything in it must be limited to Mike Pondsmith's Cyberpunk. CROSSOVERS In fiction, a crossover is the placement of characters, settings, etc. from one universe into another. Because this is a wiki meant solely for creating and sharing content about the Cyberpunk universe, crossovers with other fictional universes are not allowed. However, borrowing elements from other media or creating some subtle "easter eggs" that reference other media is permissible. An example of the latter can be found in The Witcher 3, in which Ciri—without using names or being too explicit—describes traveling to a world that sounds strikingly similar to the Cyberpunk universe. Endeavor to be similarly indirect if this is something you wish to try. NOTE: Failure to follow these guidelines as expressed in the content policy can result in receiving warnings or a wiki block, depending upon the severity. EDITING POLICY MANUAL OF STYLE ARTICLE OWNERSHIP Unlike most wikis that are based around a collaborative effort to collect and share information about an existing topic, Cyberpunk Fanon's lifeblood is independent works from various people. As such, each user here maintains ownership over there own articles that must be respected by others. That means you CANNOT edit another person's article without their EXPRESSED PERMISSION. Exceptions to this rule are: 1. Reversing an act of vandalism. 2. Correcting spelling, grammar, or punctuation issues. (US/UK spelling differences do not apply) 3. Adding categories or writer template. 4. Creating a disambiguation page. IMAGE POLICY DELETION POLICY BLOCKING POLICY Category:Cyberpunk Fanon